Fleeting Encounters
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: When Natsu is accidentally transported from Fiore to Republic City by a convergence portal, he meets and befriends Avatar Korra. With Natsu unable to head home for 24 hours, Korra and Natsu decide to spend the full day together. As they both get to know each other and continue to socialize, Korra and Natsu develop a close bond with each other.
1. The First Meeting

Chapter 1-The First Meeting

While at Air Temple Island, Korra was practicing her airbending skills all by herself. During that time, she moved swiftly and gently in her surrounding area. When she was finished, Korra suddenly heard a loud thundering noise. Korra noticed that the sound was coming from the Avatar Aang statue. As she looked to the statue, Korra noticed a large burst of energy falling down to the platform and fading away once it hit the ground. Out of curiosity, Korra proceeded to check it out.

Once Korra was at the platform of the Avatar Aang statue, she noticed a teenage boy with pink-coloured hair and black eyes wearing a sleeveless dark-coloured waistcoat that exposed his bare chest, light-coloured knee-length trousers, a black wristband, black sandals, and a scale patterned scarf. When Korra first saw him, she just stood there staring, but after she noticed him just laying down there, she decided to wake him up.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Korra asked "I really hope you're not dead right now."

As Korra got down on her knees, she noticed that the boy opened his eyes.

"It's a good thing you're not dead." Korra commented "What's your name?"

"My name's Natsu." The boy answered "Natsu Dragneel. Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Republic City." Korra answered back.

"Where is that? Is it located near Fiore?" Natsu continued asking.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but there is no such as place as that here." Korra answered "May I ask you where you came from and how did you get here?"

"I don't know how I got here." Natsu answered back "But I came from a place called Magnolia right after finishing a battle."

"I've never heard of that kind of place." Korra commented.

At that moment, as Korra put her hands on Natsu's chest which happened to have a bruise on it, she made him wince in pain. In response, Natsu stood back on his feet and so did Korra.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm checking to see if you're injured." Korra answered "Look, I'm not looking for any trouble."

Natsu suddenly generated fire in his right fist and proceeded to attack Korra. He threw a punch at her, but quickly dodged it.

"So, you want a fight?" Korra taunted.

Korra then used her fire bending to throw a large gust of fire at Natsu. However, Natsu ended up swallowing up the fire Korra conjured.

"Thanks for getting me all fired up." Natsu taunted back.

"What the hell are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer wizard." Natsu answered.

Korra took a few steps back and looked to her side to notice water nearby. Natsu then threw a large gust of fire at Korra. Korra blocked it by using her waterbending to shape water into ice and place it right in front of her. Korra continued to bend water to shape it into ice to hold against Natsu's fire. However, Natsu's fire continued to come closer to her. As the fire was about to reach Korra, she continued to use her water bending to form an ice barrier. Natsu moved closer until she was face to face with Korra. At that moment, Korra knocked her head on Natsu's head which caused him to fall down and suddenly fall asleep.

Moments later, Korra took Natsu back to Air Temple Island and laid him down on one of the beds there. As Natsu was lying down on the bed sleeping, Korra was alone in the room watching him from a distance. Korra was silent until Jinora entered the room for discussion.

"I talked with some of my spirit friends and they have clarified how this Natsu person ended up here." Jinora commented "Natsu is from another world and he had somehow entered ours by something called a convergence portal."

"Can you explain that further?" Korra asked.

"Apparently, Natsu stumbled upon a convergence portal that transferred him from what he calls Fiore to our home in Republic City." Jinora answered.

"But how does he get back?" Korra continued asking "Can he just use the same portal he used to get here?"

"Actually, he can't." Jinora continued answering "Natsu must return back home by another convergence portal which according to the spirits will show up on Air Temple Island in about 24 hours."

"So, he's going to be here for a while, isn't he?" Korra continued asking "By the way, what is this convergence portal?"

"The spirits have told me that there are occasional portals that connect between Natsu's world and ours." Jinora explained "They appear in certain places in certain times. Some of them appear slowly, and others appear quite radically."

"Alright, Jinora, you can head out now." Korra replied "I'm going to watch over him."

"You know, Natsu looks really cute." Jinora commented "Are you by any chance going to give him a voluptuous good time?"

"Jinora, you're 10 years old." Korra commented back "Are you sure you should be using language like that? And do you even know what you're saying right now?"

"I'm sorry." Jinora replied "I was just—"

"Get out, please!" Korra interrupted.

Jinora then left the room leaving Korra all alone with Natsu still sleeping. All of a sudden, Natsu opened his eyes and turned his eyes towards Korra. At the sight of Korra, Natsu stood back up and conjured fire in his hands.

"Whoa there, put down your fire." Korra advised "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"What do you want?" Natsu angrily asked.

"I'm here to help you." Korra answered "Jinora just explained to me that you stumbled upon a convergence portal to get here, and there will be one to get you back home in 24 hours."

"So, I'm stuck here for a whole day?" Natsu continued asking.

"That is correct." Korra replied "Listen, why don't we spend the day together? I could show you around and we could get something to eat."

"I'm up with that." Natsu replied back.

Natsu and Korra left the building and proceeded to leave Air Temple Island. While they were working, Korra noticed a red tattoo on Natsu's right shoulder.

"What's that tattoo you have on your shoulder?" Korra curiously asked.

"This is my Fairy Tail insignia." Natsu answered "I come from a guild hall where wizards go to perform magic professionally."

"So there are others like you back in your world?" Korra continued asking.

"There are a bunch of different types of wizards who have their own set of abilities." Natsu continued answering "We become members of guilds in order to establish a community and use our abilities to perform assigned jobs."

"That sounds interesting. Here in this world there are people who have this ability called 'bending'." Korra explained "A majority of the people here either have the ability to control and manipulate earth, fire, air, or water. Since I'm the avatar, I possess the skill to master all four natural elements."

"Why do you have that skill?" Natsu asked.

"With me being born as the master of all of the elements, it is my profession to make sure the world is united and prosperous." Korra answered.

Before they went anywhere, Korra called her polar bear dog Naga to come over to her. Naga immediately arrived right in front of them.

"Who is this?" Natsu curiously asked.

"This is my friend Naga." Korra answered "Hop on."

As Korra got on Naga's back, Natsu was a bit hesitant to get on.

"Listen, there's something I should tell you." Natsu commented.

"No time for that, fireball." Korra interrupted "Now hope on."

Korra then pulled on Natsu's right arm to pull him up to Naga's back and both of them proceeded to ride on Naga to Republic City. While they were riding on Naga, Korra looked behind her to notice Natsu acting nauseous and lying down on his stomach.

"Does this happen to you often?" Korra asked.

Natsu was silent at the moment and did not stop acting nauseous until Korra stopped Naga once they reached the streets of Republic City.


	2. Friends vs More Than Friends

Chapter 2-Friends vs. More than Friends

Korra and Natsu proceeded to walk through Republic City to head somewhere to get something to eat. As they walked through the streets, they decided to get to know one another.

"So, what exactly are your abilities, Natsu?" Korra asked.

"I possess a type of Lost Magic called Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu answered "I can breathe fire and create fire from any part of my body while being completely immune to fire and being able to eat any fire except my own to obtain power."

"Were you born with this ability?" Korra continued asking.

"I learned from my father Igneel." Natsu continued answering "He's a fire dragon."

"Your father is a dragon?" Korra continued asking looking puzzled.

"Yeah, he taught me a lot of things." Natsu continued answering "So, how do you have the ability have power over four different elements?"

"I was born with these powers." Korra answered back "The Avatar follows through a reincarnation cycle where a new Avatar is born when the current Avatar passes away."

"So, who do you know in this city?" Natsu continued asking.

"I brought a picture of my friends for you to look at." Korra continued answering as she took the picture out of her pocket and showed it to Natsu "These are my friends. They're names are Asami, Bolin, and Mako."

"Why are you holding hands with Mako in this photo?" Natsu continued asking "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Actually, he's now my ex-boyfriend." Korra continued answering.

"I'm sorry about that." Natsu commented awkwardly.

"No, that's okay." Korra replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone "Mako just got back together with Asami, who he dated before me. And…we're all very happy."

"You know, where I'm from, I'm in my own team and we go on jobs together." Natsu mentioned.

"What are the names of the wizards in your team?" Korra asked.

"They're names are Lucy, Gray, Erza, and my trusted exceed friend Happy." Natsu answered.

"Tell me about them." Korra requested.

"First of all, there's Lucy." Natsu explained "She's a celestial wizard, meaning she can summon spirits from the celestial world to fight for her. Man, I've accompanied her on pretty much every job she's been on."

"What? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Korra curiously asked.

"What?" Natsu nervously asked back as he begun to stutter "I…Why…Where would you get that idea?"

"I'm guessing that since you two have spent a very long amount of time together, you must be in a romantic relationship." Korra explained.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. I—I don't have a girlfriend." Natsu replied still sounding nervous but that tone quickly dissolved "Besides, my exceed Happy and I are always noticing how Lucy still doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Why would Lucy need to search for a boyfriend when she already has an attractive guy right in her grasp?" Korra asked.

"Who are you referring to?" Natsu asked back.

"I'm referring to you, dumbass." Korra replied.

Natsu and Korra stopping talking a for a few seconds, because Natsu suddenly felt suspicious.

"Are you saying you find me attractive?" Natsu asked as he made a smirking look.

"I—I didn't say that." Korra answered.

"You kind of did." Natsu commented.

"Alright, I admit it." Korra replied "I think you're seriously hot. Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Natsu replied back.

"Hold on a minute." Korra said with a smirking look on her face "I have a question for you. Do you find me attractive?"

Natsu was silent for a moment because he wasn't sure what to say to Korra's question.

"Well, you're certainly pleasant to be around." Natsu commented.

"No, my personality does not go into factor in this question." Korra replied "This is strictly physical. Do I look attractive?"

"I…guess you do." Natsu replied back.

"Thank you, Natsu." Korra replied back "But you know it's going to feel awkward around you knowing you like me."

"Come on, are we seriously talking about this now?" Natsu asked.

"You're the one who brought it up, fireball." Korra responded.

"First of all, I'm not called fireball." Natsu replied "That name goes to my Edolas counterpart. I'm actually called Salamander. Second of all, I don't have an intention to date you."

"But you certainly want to, don't you?" Korra asked in a smirking expression on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu complained as he raised his voice slightly "Do you play these kinds of games all the time?"

"Listen, can you please just calm down?" Korra requested.

Natsu and Korra were silent and stopped walking to turn and face each other for the next few seconds before resuming their conversation.

"Alright, there's one thing I believe we should settle before we head onward." Korra suggested "I would like you to kiss me."

"What?" Natsu asked in a shocked tone.

"Look, if we find each other attractive in some kind of way, it's better to get it off our chest right now." Korra explained.

"Alright, I'll kiss you if you want." Natsu reluctantly agreed.

Natsu then gave Korra a short kiss which only lasted a second before he moved back.

"What was that?" Korra complained.

"I kissed you like you requested." Natsu replied.

"Oh, please. That's not a real kiss." Korra replied back "This is."

Korra then put her arms around Natsu and kissed him on the lips. Korra continuously kissed Natsu slowly but intensely which lasted a short moment. When Korra took her lips of Natsu's lips, they were silent for a short moment before they resumed talking.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked.

"That was good for me." Korra answered as she patted Natsu's shoulder.

Korra walked onward, but Natsu stayed silent for a short moment to touch his lips feeling curious as to why Korra would have the intention of kissing him.

"Salamander, if that's what you prefer to be called, come on, I'm pretty sure we're really hungry!" Korra shouted "You want to eat, don't you?"

Natsu caught up with Korra and they continued walking onward to one of the Republic City restaurants to get something to eat.


End file.
